


Singing

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Karaoke, M/M, OT5 is the best, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Reunited and It Feels So Good, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Time to meet up with others for a bit of ... singing ...
Relationships: OT5 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Singing

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Changmin looked down at his phone and snorted at the display from the unknown number. _Sing with me, sing for me, love me, make me sing of you_.

He thought about replying with his standard _Singing is overrated_ to let them know he already had plans, but instead, erased the message and gave a different address to the cab driver who was dodging through the city.

He called his date and cancelled, promising the girl he would make it up to her.

The cab driver followed his directions down a narrow alley and to the back door of a small noraebang. They’d discovered this noraebang one night after winning Rookie Group of the Year. Slightly drunk and high on success, they’d learned a lot about each other that night. The owner was quiet and discreet, and with it being more or less away from where they all lived, it was easy to get there secretly.

The cab driver stopped the car and hurried to open the door for Changmin. Changmin climbed out and pulled out his wallet. He paid the fare, and had a 50000 won note tucked between two fives, and said, “I can hope you will keep this destination a secret.”

The cab driver nodded and bowed and handed Changmin his card, just in case he needed it. Changmin took it, pondering; it was always a good idea to have a cab driver he could trust. To an extent. He hadn’t given the driver an exact address and he waited until the man had left the alley before turning around. An unmarked metal key hung from a DBSK-as-Five keychain and he slipped it into the lock on a nondescript metal door. It opened silently, and Changmin went in, letting the door shut behind him. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the inside lighting. The hallway was plain cream with brown tiles. Changmin could hear music from a room, but it was far away. This hallway was out of the way of normal noraebang rooms, and only rented to the elite. DBSK had their own room, third on the left.

Changmin didn’t bother knocking, just used the same key to open the door. The lights were dim, but Changmin had been there enough to know the layout. There was a long couch, a separate chaise lounge and an armchair. A coffee table sat between the furniture, and it all faced the screen on the wall that was currently flashing with words to a song. There was a dozen bottles of soju on the coffee table, and Changmin had to make sure Jaejoong didn’t drink them all.

Junsu was singing _My Little Princess_.

Jaejoong was already fucking Yunho, slowly pumping the leader’s erection while his own hips rotated just as slowly. Yunho’s hands were above his head, wrists tied with a belt. His moans were muffled around a tank top that had been wrapped around his head. He was twitching, and the room already smelled like come. Probably because it was splattered all up and down Yunho’s chest.

Changmin smiled and dropped a light kiss to Junsu’s cheek.

Junsu grabbed his hand and pulled at him, not missing a single note in the song.

“Just a second,” Changmin said. He dropped his bag on the coffee table and moved everything out of the way of the hidden compartment on the side. He pulled out a few bottles of lube and put them down next to the bottles of soju. He had a few small vibrating toys, nipple clamps and a slightly larger dildo. The last thing he pulled out was a black cock ring.

He shuffled over to the couch and said, “Jaejoong-hyung is too nice to you.”

Yunho’s glazed eyes met his and he nodded.

Jaejoong laughed, voice deep and raspy.

Changmin took the cock ring and showed it to Jaejoong and Jaejoong smiled and moved his hand. Changmin slid it down Yunho’s erection and cinched it at the base. They both ignored Yunho’s whimpers. Changmin kept stroking his cock and watched Jaejoong fuck their leader. There was already come on his cock, so Jaejoong had at least one orgasm. With Jaejoong it was hard to tell. He had the quickest recovery time of them and could be ready to go again in two or three minutes. And Jaejoong could come five or six times when they all got together like this.

Although Yoochun swears Jaejoong can do that any night he wants. The lucky bastard.

Jaejoong leaned to him. Changmin was more than willing to give him a kiss.

“Where is Yoochun?”

“Filming,” Jaejoong replied, eyes shutting for a moment. His mouth opened and he moved his hips. “He said he’d be here in an hour or so.”

“Good.” Changmin leaned down and sucked Yunho’s tangy-flavored cock into his mouth. Yunho cried out, hips rising and Changmin released him. “Tastes good, hyung.”

Yunho moaned.

Jaejoong smirked and then pushed Changmin’s shoulders. “Go tell Junsu to stop singing.”

“I have a better idea,” Changmin said.

“Why am I not surprised?”

Changmin laughed and stood up. Yunho whimpered again, and Changmin smiled down at him. He undid his belt and jeans and lowered the zipper. His cock was straining against his boxers and just to tease, his pushed the band down and let it spring free. Yunho moaned and probably would have licked his lips if he was able. The white tank top in his mouth was soaked with spit. Changmin stroked himself a few times, chuckled at the look on Yunho’s face and said, “Later.” He turned around and went back to Junsu, who was now singing, “No Other” by Super Junior.

Changmin moved in front of him, and sat between his legs. He stretched his long legs out and leaned his head against Junsu’s strong thigh. Eyes shut, he soaked in the sound of Junsu’s voice, fingers stroking his cock lightly. Orgasmic voice. The fangirls weren’t wrong about that.

Junsu’s fingers carded through his hair.

When the song ended, Changmin looked up and smiled at Junsu, eyes gleaming.

“Oh god, what?” Junsu asked.

Changmin chuckled. He took the remote and said, “Contest. See who gets the higher score. Winner fucks the loser.”

“I’m going to win,” Junsu said right away.

Changmin smirked. “We’ll see.” He picked “Genie” from SNSD.

“I’m definitely going to win.”

Changmin turned around and kneeled between Junsu’s legs. He grabbed the top of his pants and smirked. Licking his lips, he unclasped Junsu’s slacks and then tugged on them. Junsu raised his eyebrows in challenge.

“Ah, I understand. I’m still going to win.” Junsu slouched down in the chair and Changmin pulled his pants and boxers down. After a few strokes to Junsu’s wide erection, Changmin hit the start button.

Changmin sucked Junsu’s cock into his mouth and Junsu moaned, missing the first note. Changmin kept just the head of Junsu’s cock in his mouth, sucking lightly and prodding his tongue in the slit. He wrapped his tongue around ridge and then bobbed his head down, taking more than half. He stopped, and Junsu finally regained his sensibility enough to sing the song.

Junsu was good at sucking dick, but if Changmin could get him to come in the next three minutes, then he automatically won.

No hands allowed, Changmin moved his head up and down, tongue pressing tight against the shaft. He tightened his mouth on every trip up and moaned on every trip down. Junsu’s voice wavered (still surprisingly on key) and he fumbled almost half of the words. His free hand tangled in Changmin’s hair again, pulling tightly on a high note.

Changmin fought the urge to stroke his cock. He wanted to, or have someone sucking on him while he pleasured Junsu, but the bet was the same for Junsu. If he made Changmin come, then Changmin automatically lost.

Yunho screamed behind him, and he turned his head enough to look at the couple on the couch. Jaejoong’s hands were gripping his ankles, legs spread wide. He fucked Yunho fast and Changmin could tell the needy whore of a leader was trying to come around the cock ring.

Junsu gasped out a few more lyrics and Changmin went back to trying to make him come. He didn’t think he would, but he loved sucking on Junsu’s cock. It was the shortest of them, which meant that Changmin could take it all down his throat, but it was also the widest, which meant it really stretched his lips and throat. Changmin loved it.

“Ah, Minnie-ah, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“I don’t think those are the lyrics to that song,” Jaejoong said.

Junsu sputtered a curse word at him.

Changmin laughed around his cock, pulling another moan from Junsu. The song ended and Junsu’s horrible score flashed across the screen.

Changmin smiled as he added another lick to the crown of Junsu’s dick.

Junsu pushed him away with a groan. “Your turn.”

Changmin sat back on his heels. Junsu wrapped a shaking hand around his erection and stroked himself a couple times. He took a few deep breaths and then stood up. The slacks pooled at his ankles and Junsu finished kicking them off. He pulled his boxers back up over his cock, and a wet spot immediately seeped through the cotton.

Changmin used the chair to stand up and then sat down on the chair. He pushed his jeans and boxers past his knees. He spread his legs and pressed his lips in a mocking kiss to Junsu.

Junsu made a face, hit the “Retry” option on the song and then dropped to his knees. Changmin tried his best to ignore the hot breath on his pulsing erection. He shut his eyes for a moment, and then sang the opening note of the song. His voice cracked since Junsu decided that was the perfect time to start sucking the crown. He moaned deeply, trying to concentrate on the song.

Changmin was proud of the fact that he had the longest cock out of them all, even longer than Yunho’s when they were both hard. Can’t use anything to fix that, the shoe-lift-wearing cheater.

But length didn’t matter to Junsu. Not much of anything mattered to Junsu when it came to sucking on cock. He had Changmin’s entire erection in his throat within seconds, no gag reflex. And then he started singing along. Or humming along. Changmin missed the entire next verse as Junsu’s throat closed deliciously around the head of his cock. Up and down his throat, mouth tightening around the ridge at all the right moments. In the second chorus, Changmin dropped the microphone, gripped Junsu’s hair and thrust up, coming quick and strong down Junsu’s throat.

He blamed Yunho and their damn schedule, and not having enough time for more than frantic handjobs and blowjobs behind the scenes.

Junsu moaned and swallowed his release easily.

Jaejoong was laughing at him.

“That’s a stupid song anyway,” Changmin muttered as soon as he could catch his breath.

Junsu let Changmin’s cock fall, slapping against his stomach. His mouth followed it though, pressing light kisses up the length.

Changmin moaned, slouching further in the chair. Junsu pushed at his pants, and Changmin used his feet to peel them off. Junsu reached to the coffee table and snagged a bottle of lube. He tugged on Changmin’s hip and with the consistency of goo, Changmin slid to the floor. Keeping his arms on the chair, he managed to get his knees underneath him. His next moan was muffled against the chair.

Junsu rubbed his ass and his tongue ran up the cleft. Trying not to squirm, Changmin spread his knees more. Cool lube dripped down his skin and Junsu’s fingers followed. Two of them pressed against Changmin’s clenching entrance and then pushed in slightly.

“Hm, hyung,” Changmin moaned and pushed back on them. Junsu pressed them deep and then turned them, bending and stretching Changmin slowly. Changmin didn’t mind too much. He smiled, head cradled on his folded arms and forgot about everything and just felt. Junsu’s lips danced up and down his lower back.

“Pretty view,” Jaejoong said.

Changmin lifted his head enough to look behind him. Jaejoong was wrapped up in Yunho’s legs, still buried balls deep inside him. Yunho’s chest was heaving while they were both stopped. Recovering.

Junsu pressed another finger inside Changmin and he moaned, eyes shutting. “Fuck me, hyung, come on.”

Junsu spread all his fingers and pulled them out. Changmin had only a second to relax before Junsu was thrusting into him, wide cock spreading him further. His eyes squeezed tight, moaning, fingers gripping the edge of the chair. Junsu breathed in deeply, letting it out as he pushed in completely. Changmin loved it when Junsu did that. The rest of them always pulled out a few times before going in deep.

“Hm, Minnie. So tight tonight.”

“Blame the bottom-whore,” Changmin muttered.

Junsu laughed. He stopped moving for only a moment and then pulled out and thrust back in quickly. Changmin grunted, spreading his legs a bit more to take it, and Junsu hummed in appreciation. His hands gripped Changmin’s hips and he did it again, a quick in and out, over and over, pulling muted noises from Changmin’s throat.

“So sexy,” Jaejoong said, and Yunho moaned. The sound of their fucking fell in counter-beats to Junsu fucking him, bodies slapping, moans. Changmin wanted to come, but he’d wait until Junsu was done with him, and go fuck his leader. Content to just enjoy, Changmin relaxed and earned an appreciative moan from Junsu. His fingers tightened on his hips and his thrusts sped up. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t make it feel a little better.

Changmin pushed away from the chair, and put his face to the floor. Junsu whimpered his name and Changmin smirked over his shoulder at his glazed expression. His thrusts sped up, his head tilted back, mouth open. His tongue swiped over his lips. He jerked forward, putting a hand on Changmin’s back for balance, body shaking.

“It’s a good thing I let myself come when you were sucking on me,” Changmin said and rolled his hips just to hear Junsu whimper. “No way would you have lasted long enough to satisfy me.”

Jaejoong chuckled and Junsu slapped his side and then pushed him away. Changmin smiled and sat up on his knees, rolling his shoulders for only a moment. He turned around and crawled to Junsu, pressing kisses on his thighs and up to his spent erection. With a huff, Junsu reached for him, fingertips running over Changmin’s shoulders and down his back. He yanked on Changmin’s t-shirt, and Changmin pulled away long enough to let him pull it off.

“I’m going to rip your buttons off,” Changmin warned.

Junsu shook his head, and hastily unbuttoned his shirt. He tossed it to the side and Changmin’s hands were there to pull off his tank top. Their lips met in a barely constrained kiss, and Junsu’s breath left him in a wavering exhale when Changmin pulled on his nipples.

“Hyung!” Yunho shouted.

Changmin jumped, almost having forgotten they weren’t alone.

Jaejoong had pulled the shirt out of his mouth and now was pumping the small dildo in and out, between those permanently puckered set of lips. He was still buried in Yunho’s ass.

Leaving Junsu where he was, Changmin shuffled over to the couch. He took the toy from Jaejoong’s hand and replaced it with his lips. Yunho moaned into the kiss, mouth open and compliant while Changmin tried to reach the back of his throat with his tongue.

“Can I fuck you, hyung?” Changmin asked.

Yunho nodded quickly and Jaejoong huffed in disappointment.

Changmin smiled at their oldest. He cupped the back of his neck and pulled him to his lips for a kiss. “Go fuck Junsu. He’ll be tight, unlike this little whore.”

Yunho whined, and Jaejoong laughed. “You just want to fuck him through my come.”

Changmin smirked. “Damn right.”

Jaejoong looked down at Yunho and said, “Do you want the baby to fuck you?”

Changmin smacked his shoulder, but it didn’t faze Jaejoong and Yunho was whining again.

“Baby has a bigger dick than you do,” Junsu said.

Jaejoong glared at him.

Changmin shoved his shoulder. “Come on. You’ve probably been inside him for almost an hour now.”

“Maybe,” Jaejoong replied with a sly smirk.

“Over an hour,” Junsu said.

Changmin pushed him again. “Mine turn.”

“Fine, fine, fine,” Jaejoong said and reluctantly pulled away from Yunho.

Yunho moaned and his legs lowered, but Changmin grabbed him behind the knees and kept them up. Yunho moaned again, and his eyes shut. Changmin’s eyes were wide open though, trained on his body, on the red-swollen rim of his entrance, pulsating thick clumps of white. Changmin licked his lips, scooted back on the couch and lapped at the heated skin. Yunho cried out his name, and Changmin pressed two fingers inside him in an obscene squelch, pumping through the mess while sucking a dark hicky on his inner thigh.

“Mm, Changmin-ah, please.”

Changmin smiled up at his hyung and then ran his tongue along the swollen shaft of his dick. Yunho keened.

“Don’t like being empty like this, huh, hyung?” Changmin said and resituated on his knees. He swiped the head of his dick over Yunho’s messy cleft and then pressed into his body slowly.

“Fuck me, please, Minnie-ah, please.”

Changmin tightened his grip behind Yunho’s thighs, pressed his knees to his chest and thrust into him completely.

“Fuck, Min!” Yunho gasped and then whimpered when Changmin retreated. He teased Yunho with just an inch or two of his dick, smirking at the flushed, sweat-covered bottom-whore.

“Fuck me, damn it, please.”

Changmin thrust into him again, and then pulled out to tease.

Growling, Yunho yanked his legs away and pushed at Changmin’s chest with his feet. Not expecting it, Changmin felt back and almost off the couch. Jaejoong was laughing, but Changmin didn’t have time to glare at him. The leader, still with bound hands, was yanking him up and pushing him to the chaise.

Changmin fell on his ass, legs sprawled and Yunho climbed over him. Changmin retreated until he was leaning against the back of the chaise, and Yunho straddled his lap, twisting, Yunho tried to reach behind him; he whimpered when the belt impeded him and Changmin reached between his legs and lifted his cock.

“I bet he wasn’t this eager for your cock,” Changmin said, smirking at Jaejoong, who was already thrusting into Junsu, fingers gripping his ass.

Jaejoong smirked back and said, “Nope. I had to force my way into that tight hole.”

Changmin moaned, imagining that, taking Yunho without prep.

Yunho whined again and lowered his hips. Changmin concentrated on him, holding himself steady. It took Yunho two tries in his eagerness to get Changmin inside him.

Changmin thrust up and Yunho sank down and they both moaned and then stopped for a little while. Yunho adjusted his hips, body tightening, and Changmin’s fingers dug into Yunho’s thighs at the sensation.

“So much bigger than Jaejoong-hyung,” Yunho said with a whimper.

“Hey!” Jaejoong snapped.

Yunho smiled down at Changmin’s smirk, and slowly moved up and down. His bound hands gripped Changmin’s chest. His ringed cock was leaking clear fluid down the swollen length. “So much better, oh god, so deep.”

“Should have kept him gagged,” Jaejoong muttered.

Changmin stopped Yunho’s movements despite the other’s pout. He shifted back on the chaise, so he was sitting, and pulled Yunho toward him. He loosened and removed the belt around his wrists.

“Easier to kiss you, hyung,” Changmin said and lifted Yunho’s hands to the back of the chair. It also brought Yunho’s erection into contact with Changmin’s stomach, just a touch, but enough to tease and slide on his skin and drive Yunho crazy. He moaned and then their lips met and Changmin kept the kiss slow while Yunho rode him just as slowly. Their tongues met sloppy and firm, mouths open to breathe and then connecting again with wet smack. Changmin gripped Yunho’s ass, fingers digging into the firm flesh and then sliding under his thighs to lift him higher and lengthen his movements.

Yunho suddenly whimpered, pressed completely against Changmin and shuddered, body spasming in too much pleasure. The noise broke in a harsh sound as he tried to come and then practically collapsed against Changmin’s body, arms loose around his neck.

Changmin smiled, ran his hands up and down Yunho’s back and kept kissing the sweaty skin at his shoulder.

“Feels so good, Minnie-ah.”

“Call me hyung,” Changmin demanded.

Yunho pouted. “Gag me.”

Changmin pinched his ass in retaliation and Yunho moaned and pulled up, used Changmin’s shoulders for leverage and continued fucking himself on Changmin’s cock. Their lips met again, and Yunho’s fingers tangled in Changmin’s hair, demanding a harsher kiss and harsher fucking. Changmin bent his knees and thrust up, pulling Yunho’s body down with the firm grip on his ass. Yunho screamed into his mouth.

Jaejoong said something, but Changmin didn’t hear what. Another orgasm was rushing through him, insistent and painful.

Hands suddenly pressed against Yunho’s shoulders, stilling him, and Changmin grunted in displeasure and ripped his mouth away from Yunho’s. Yunho shuddered, face against his neck and slowed his movements.

Changmin glared at Yoochun. “Hyung!”

Yoochun smiled and leaned down and kissed the back of Yunho’s neck. “I would say I’m sorry, but I’d much rather have you come when we’re both inside him with our cocks pressed against each other.”

Changmin moaned and Yunho thrust his hips back with a needy whimper.

“Oh man, not fair, I want to double up the bottom-whore,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun turned to his soul mate. His smile was lost as he pulled his shirt over his head. “You should have thought of it, and if you stop fucking Junsu right now, he’ll probably kill you.”

Junsu grunted in agreement and slammed his hips back, getting Jaejoong’s attention.

Yoochun laughed and pulled his belt loose. He ran his hand down Yunho’s arm and pulled it back, fingers tracing the lines on his wrists. “Looks like you’ve already been tied up, hyung.”

Yunho nodded, eyes blown with lust. “Again, please, please.”

“Okay, okay.” Yoochun quickly and forcefully yanked Yunho’s hands behind his back, bending him against Changmin. Changmin’s hands found his face and pulled his head up for another kiss. Yunho whimpered into his mouth as Yoochun tied first his elbows and then his wrists.

“Yoochun,” Jaejoong said and tossed something over. The dildo.

Yoochun smiled and said thanks. He covered the dildo in lube and then pressed it above Changmin’s cock. Both Changmin and Yunho moaned. Changmin’s grip tightened on Yunho’s hips and his head fell against the back of the chaise. Yoochun pressed the dildo in all the way before pulling it out. Yunho shivered and said, “Again, god, please again.”

Yoochun laughed and did it again, pushing it against Yunho’s already stretched entrance.

Changmin concentrated on breathing and not coming, but that was difficult when Yoochun was sucking marks into Yunho’s neck, fingers tweaking already swollen nipples and Yunho was trying to thrust back on his cock and the toy.

“Please, fuck me, oh god, please,” Yunho cried, ending on a needy whimper.

Yoochun chuckled and removed the toy. He pushed three slick fingers into Yunho and curled them around Changmin’s cock.

“Fuck, hyung!” Changmin shouted.

Yoochun pumped his fingers in and out of Yunho a few times, and then removed them. He pushed his pants and boxers down, freeing his erection and used the slick mess on his hand to lube himself up.

Changmin held his breath, trying to calm himself down. Yunho’s breath was puffing steadily against his neck, body shaking in anticipation. When Yoochun’s cock pressed against Changmin’s and _pushed_ into Yunho, Changmin almost lost it. His fingers tightened on Yunho’s hips and he moaned, thrusting up just as Yoochun thrust forward and they buried themselves in Yunho’s body. Time stopped for a moment, hung while they all caught their breath. A steady whine of discomfort twisted between them from Yunho and then Yoochun moved, a slow in and out, and his firm cock slid against Changmin’s and Yunho clamped down on them both.

“Fuck, hyung,” Changmin muttered and moved his hips.

It took Yoochun a few more thrusts before he settled into a steady rhythm. Changmin had no such chance, body already too ready, anticipating the orgasm that was coiling low in his stomach. Yunho moaned, lips open and just above Changmin’s mouth. That was just not good, Changmin thought and lifted his head enough to kiss him. Yunho’s mouth didn’t close but his lips moved and their breaths mingled. Changmin’s hips moved faster.

“Sexy, hyung,” Yoochun said and leaned over Yunho, smashing him between them. He ran his tongue up Yunho’s ear. “Your body was meant for two cocks. Changmin just isn’t enough for you anymore is he?”

Changmin snorted. “That’s why I bought enough dildos to satisfy him.”

“Not the … same, fuck me harder, Yoochun, please.”

Yoochun smiled and moved his hips faster. Yunho’s swollen cock rubbed against Changmin’s chest, and Changmin pushed a hand between them to grab it. Yunho cried out, hips jerking forward.

“Not enough for you, huh?” Changmin muttered.

Yunho whimpered. With every stroke of Changmin’s hand, his body clenched around the two cocks spreading him open. The pressure and slide of Yoochun’s cock was agonizing, and Changmin’s head fell to the back of the couch again. His body hovered in that moment of pure insanity, pleasure peaking, before everything shatter and he pumped his release into Yunho’s body.

Yoochun moaned, steady thrusts faltering for only a moment, and Changmin sagged boneless into the chaise lounge, unable to move. Little bursts of pleasure flew over his skin at the continued movements from the other two. He moaned in protest when Yunho’s hips were lifted and his cock slurped out of his body.

“My turn,” Yoochun said, and Yunho whimpered.

Changmin didn’t have enough energy to protest, and watched as Yoochun pulled Yunho to the floor. Yunho went willingly to his knees, and Yoochun helped lower his upper body to the floor. His face turned toward JaeSu, where Jaejoong had Junsu’s ankles in his hands, bent almost in half.

“Oh god, Yoochun, do that to me too.”

“Maybe later,” Yoochun said and then without warning spanked Yunho sharply three times.

Yunho whimpered and his knees spread. Come dripped from his body. Yoochun spread his ass cheeks and then pressed them together, rubbing the mess all over. “Such a dirty bottom-whore,” Yoochun said.

Yunho whined and tried to thrust back. He started begging, “Fuck me,” into the carpet.

Yoochun took a bit of the mess and rubbed his cock again. He lined up and thrust forward. Yunho’s head lifted off the floor with a cry. He sank back down, whimpering at the quick and steady abuse from Yoochun.

Changmin’s attention went to Jaejoong. The other had stilled, head back, mouth open. His body shivered and Junsu whined just before Jaejoong’s arms collapsed. He covered Junsu’s body and their lips met in a heavy kiss.

“Mm, Hyung. God.”

“Sacrilegious,” Jaejoong said breathlessly.

Junsu nodded, fingers trailing over the sweaty skin of Jaejoong’s back. “But so true.”

Jaejoong laughed. The next few kisses were light.

“Hyung, stroke me off,” Junsu begged.

Jaejoong lifted his head and surveyed the room. He smirked when his eyes met Changmin’s. “Go fuck Yunho’s mouth. I’m going to go play with the baby.”

Changmin rolled his eyes, but was more than conscious of his cock twitching. If anyone could get another orgasm out of him, it was Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pressed one more kiss to Junsu’s neck and then pulled away. He crawled to the coffee table and opened a bottle of soju. Changmin frowned, but said nothing. Jaejoong brought the bottle to him and handed it over. Changmin sat up a little and took a few swallows while Jaejoong situated himself on the chaise, snuggled right up against Changmin’s side. Changmin reached around him and put the soju back on the table. His body turned and his arm went around Jaejoong’s waist.

Junsu crawled over to Yunho and lifted his head off the floor. Yoochun grunted, but grabbed his bound arms to help. With little mewls and whimpers, Yunho eagerly opened his mouth and sucked on Junsu’s erection.

Jaejoong’s fingers tangled with Changmin’s and pressed against his stomach. Changmin smiled and kissed the lines of Jaejoong’s tattoos on his back and shoulder, biting lightly. Jaejoong moaned softly and his body shifted, leg falling forward. His ass was pressed right against Changmin’s crotch and the little twitch of interest turned into a full blown erection.

“Fuck me,” Jaejoong said.

Changmin shivered and let go of Jaejoong’s hand. He trailed his fingers over his hip and slipped them into the cleft. They bumped on something, and Changmin snorted. Jaejoong smiled over his shoulder and rolled his hips back.

“How long has this been inside you?” Changmin asked, fingers curling around the edge of the dildo.

“Long enough,” Jaejoong replied, moaning as Changmin fucked him slowly with it. His leg fell open further.

Changmin shivered and yanked the toy out and tossed it to the coffee table. It hit the wood, and then fell to the floor. Changmin adjusted his lower body. He grabbed behind Jaejoong’s knee and lifted his leg. Licking his lips, he started at the twitching channel for a moment before pressing forward. Jaejoong reached under his balls and held him steady and Changmin thrust into him.

Jaejoong moaned, head falling forward, and Changmin attached his lips to his neck again, sucking in the same slow rhythm that his hips moved. He wanted to go faster, but the angle wouldn’t let him, and Jaejoong’s body was still so tight that he wanted to feel it squeezing him for as long as possible.

“Love you, maknae,” Jaejoong whispered.

Changmin’s breath hitched, lips against Jaejoong’s ear and he breathed out his own love.

Jaejoong moaned and rolled more to his back. Changmin shivered, slipping out of him and the two of them readjusted until Jaejoong was on his back, legs wrapped around Changmin and Changmin’s hands were on either side of Jaejoong’s head. He pressed into him again and they kissed, lips and tongues moving faster than their hips.

Changmin lost track of time, lost track of everything but the grip of Jaejoong around his erection. Their eyes or their lips stayed locked, their bodies moving as one and then twisting, and Changmin gave up trying to do anything but come. Jaejoong’s hands tangled in his hair, desperation twisting through the grip. His hips rolled up when Changmin’s rolled down, his channel pulsating around Changmin’s dick. His arms wavered and his thigh muscles were spasming, but he didn’t want to stop.

“Fuck, hyung,” Changmin whispered and then kissed him harshly. “I love fucking you.”

Another set of hands landed on his ass and then lips and a tongue trailed down his spine. Slick fingers pressed inside him, pumping in the same time to his thrusts.

Yoochun kissed his neck. “Hey, baby.”

Changmin turned his head and let Yoochun’s tongue ravage his mouth. Yoochun’s arms pulled at his chest and his cock slipped out of Jaejoong. He moaned in disappointment when Jaejoong moved, but was distracted by Yoochun’s fingers on his nipples, and then cried out into Yoochun’s mouth when Jaejoong started lapping at his erection, slick fingers curling around the base. Fingers on his cock, fingers inside him and on his nipples … yeah, Changmin didn’t stand a chance. His knees spread and he thrust into Jaejoong’s mouth, hands falling to his head. Only a few more pumps of Yoochun’s fingers and he was coming, exploding down Jaejoong’s throat. Jaejoong grunted and pulled away, and through blurry vision Changmin watched the last few pulses of his orgasm splash over Jaejoong’s cheeks. He sagged against Yoochun, chest heaving with deep breaths. The two of them held him and kissed him until he came down from his orgasmic high. He knew he was smiling.

Yoochun pressed a kiss to his cheek and then said, “Go away. Let me play with my soul mate.”

“Aw, hyung,” Changmin muttered, but didn’t protest more as they both pushed him away. He landed on the floor with an oof, and Jaejoong laughed at him. In retaliation, Changmin reached up and pinched his nipple. Jaejoong gasped and then moaned, stroking his own cock while Changmin pulled on the sensitive nub.

Yoochun batted his hand away.

Changmin smiled and sat on the ground, back against the couch. He picked up the discarded bottle of soju and took a few swallows. Fingers tugged on his hair, and Jaejoong started moaning. Yoochun was sucking on him, three fingers buried in his ass. Changmin watched for a moment, and then watched Junsu and Yunho. His arms had been freed and Yoochun’s belt tightened around his face and in his mouth, gagging him again. He was gripping behind his knees, moaning and twisting. Junsu’s cock was inside him, and he also had the dildo that Changmin had yanked out of Jaejoong’s ass moving steadily in his stretched entrance. Come leaked out of his body, and his cock was red and swollen.

“You should let him come,” Changmin said.

Junsu smirked over his shoulder. “Maybe in a little while. He’s enjoying this too much.”

Yunho’s affirmation was muffled and desperate.

Jaejoong suddenly dropped next to him on one side. “Yoochun’s mouth is amazing.”

Changmin smiled and pulled Yoochun down to his other side. “Everything about Yoochun is amazing.”

Yoochun smiled and kissed Changmin lightly. Jaejoong grabbed a bottle of soju and took a swallow before passing it to Yoochun. The three of them shared it and watched Junsu torture their leader. Jaejoong snuggled in next to Changmin, and he lifted his arm to pull him close. He shivered and Yoochun tugged a blanket from the couch to drape over them. He also grabbed the remote and the microphone and toggled through the song choices to sing.

“I wonder what Yunho’s score would be right now,” Jaejoong said. “If we just set the song to go and he moaned and whimpered into the microphone.”

“That’s a good idea for an experiment,” Yoochun said and pulled away to go try it.

Jaejoong put his arms around Changmin’s waist, not letting him go.

“It’s your idea, hyung,” Changmin said, pointing with the bottle of soju to where Yoochun was now torturing Yunho’s nipples. He hadn’t started the song yet.

Jaejoong smiled and looked up at him. “I know. But I’m content to watch, and you’re warm.”

Changmin kissed him lightly.

“And besides,” Jaejoong whispered, fingers curling around Changmin’s spent and chafed cock, “a few minutes of watching Yoochun play with Yunho and I’m going to want to fuck something again.”

Changmin moaned and his cock swelled and he knew it was going to be a very long night.


End file.
